Union of Water and Wind
by LadyofVale
Summary: Hurricaneshipping AmitiXSveta Told by Matthew, his view on the arranged marriage between his close friends.


"_Your Majesty, someone is here to see you,"_

Never did I think, after all that had happened on our journey, that I would see my two best friends get married. The now Queen of Belinsk had witnessed her own brother, Volechek, help activate the Eclipse Tower, and then sacrifice himself to activate the Apollo Lens. Now I came to see the newly crowned Majesty on her wedding day, a happy celebration of light between Ayuthay and Belinsk.

The Queen turned in her seat as I stepped through the open doors. Instantly a smile illuminated on her face as she stood up, "Matthew!" The beastqueen then gestured for the maid to leave the room and waited till the doors closed before hugging me.

"You look beautiful, " I said as we pulled apart from our embrace. She giggled and blushed as I smiled to her. She knew I was one of few words but strong convictions, and it was true, she did look beautiful.

And why not?

Today was the day she should feel the most beautiful, she was getting married afterall.

"Thank you Matthew, you don't know what it means for me to see your presence," she admitted as she took a seat across from her vanity once again. I glanced at her reflection in the mirror as I shrugged and continued smiling. I knew what she meant though, about being comfortable around each other. The two of us had formed an odd connection on that fateful day at the Apollo Lens. It was in no way romantic, but I understood the calm down-to-earth mood we shared.

"We're all excited for the both of you…" I began, "…Amiti will make a great King, and husband."

She smiled and shifted her pale pink wedding dress. It was beautifully embroidered with white lace, and cut sharply in a V along her back. Her veil and bouquet lay on the table in front of her, "I believe he will."

"You nervous?" I chuckled as I caught her fixing the same braid since I walked into the room.

She blushed as she threw the braid over her shoulder and laughed awkwardly, "You know me too well, Matthew. What you say is truth, my nerves are getting the best of me."

I reached down and took her hands in mine. She smiled weakly up at me as I helped calm her down,

"Tyrell bet 100gp that the marriage won't last one month…"

"Eeeee! And what did Karis bet!" yelled the beastqueen angrily.

"She bet 200gp it wouldn't last one week.."

The Queen let go of my hands and punched me in the shoulder. The two of us then exploded into laughter.

"Thank you, Matthew, for coming to see me, " she said after we wiped the laughing tears from our eyes, "You were once prepared to give up your life to save Weyard…Now here you stand on the day I marry Amiti."

I shook my head, "You were also prepared to give up your life that day, but now…your hosting the best party in Weyard! A marriage celebration that everyone will remember."

She giggled, "Yes, a true blessing," and she turned back to look at herself in the vanity mirror. I didn't need to read minds to know that my friend was still confused about her feelings towards Amiti. We traveled together, and the both of them got along well, but neither of them foresaw Volechek and Paithos deaths. Was this marriage nothing more then a union to keep the countries flourishing, or were they in love?

"Sveta…" I began but I was soon interrupted,

"Your Majesty, King Amiti has sent a request for his Best-Man," the maid from earlier now stood in the doorway. I smiled to her and then looked back at Sveta. She held my hand for a second and then I left the room, I knew she had many inner conflicts to solve.

The maid quickly led me through Ayuthay, which was hosting the wedding, and to the King's chambers. Everyone was running around preparing for the ceremony, which was taking place on the coast beach; a beautiful sunset wedding.

The maid stopped at the door and told me it would be best to let myself in. His Majesty, apparently, didn't want anyone to see or distract him. I knew it had to be something only the Best-Man could solve and chuckled as the maid ran off. I entered the room.

The shirtless Ayuthay King was angrily trying to clip the back of his enormous golden necklace on and he swore out loud. I laughed as his face went red and he noticed me by the door, "Matthew!"

"Here, let me help you with that," I closed the door and walked behind my mercury adept friend, noticing his silvery blue hair had gotten longer in the past few months, as I instantly clipped his royal jewelry together.

"What a relief, " he said as I stepped to the side and then he began nervously adjusting his crown, "I mean, at least one problem is solved for now!" He then rushed to throw on his bracelets. "It's nice to see you're keeping your cool mature vibe…" I said sarcastically as he then frantically began moving around the room.

His Turquoise eyes suddenly locked on me, "What! I am! It's just….there is so much to do!" He then began checking himself out in the mirror.

I laughed again and shook my head, "Is something on your mind, bro?" His majesty's face suddenly beamed red as he sat down on his bed. He began to mutter something to himself and started fidgeting with his fingers. My eyebrow slowly lifted as I grew confused by his behavior, "Wanna talk about it?"

"You'll just make fun of me…" the King admitted.

I shook my head, "Hey, I'm not Tyrell."

We both chuckled but his face remained red with embarrassment, "Well, you see…."

"Yes?"

If it was possible for his face to get more red, it did, "…..in regards to the honeymoon….."

We both stared at each other for a couple seconds.

"Oooooooooooh…...oh, I see what you did there," I answered.

The King hit himself in the forehead lightly, "W-well?"

I smirked as I walked over to the bed and sat down beside him. I remembered that Amiti once believed that his mother had conceived him through a virgin birth. Well, conceived him through her immense power. It was when we had first met, and his Uncle was quick to reveal the truth of Amiti's father. Regardless to say, the newly-crowned Majesty lived a sheltered life, and grew up in ignorance concerning sexuality.

I placed my hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry, I'll teach you a thing or two," Amiti's eyes grew wide, "You see…when a bird and a bee really love each other…" the King hit me in the shoulder and I laughed,

"Well, I suppose you're expected to have sex….i mean, it's a honeymoon, " I continued.

"S…..sex?"

"You know, when you put it in her and git-er-done?"

"…You're the worst Best-Man ever…..."

"Well, I could show you…," I smirked and elbowed him, "but it works differently for men."

Amiti's blush started consuming the rest of his body, "M-matthew!"

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure you'll figure it out. Beside, I'm sure Sveta knows what she's doing."

"What does that mean!" He said angrily, "Do you think she's not a virgin!"

I shook my head and smiled at his silliness, "Nah, I just think she has more brains then you on the matter." He then threw his fists at me but I jumped off the bed and skipped over to the vanity as I let him chill out. He was taking deep breaths and wiping nervous sweat off his forehead.

"Everyone sends their best wishes, we couldn't be happier that our friends are getting married."

Amiti smiled weakly up at me, "Thank you,… for everything, and for being my Best-Man."

"Of course, anything for friend."

"Matthew,…" the King paused as he got off the bed and we both moved towards the door, "I believe Sveta will be a wonderful Queen, and wife..."

I took the King's hands and fixed the bracelets around his wrists, "Do you love her?"

"I'm not quite sure what love is, " Amiti confessed, "My mother died shortly after my birth, I don't know who my father is, and the only person that even resembled family is now dead…"

"I'm sorry…," I knew it was hard for the mercury adept to not truly understand who he was.

"Don't be. I may not know what love is, but I would do anything for Sveta. You know, I've always wanted a family…"

We both looked up at each other and smiled, "Her Majesty looks breathtaking today, " I commented, " I'm positive she'll easily teach you what love is on looks alone!"

Amiti's face went bright red as he hit me, again.

"Sveta and Amiti sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby-carriage!" I laughed as I dodged the King's attacks and escaped from the room.

_"Will you, Amiti: King of Ayuthay, have Sveta: Queen of Belinsk, to be your wife? To be faithful and honest with her, to respect, trust, help and care her. To share your life with her; and forgive her as we have been forgiven, through the best and the worst of what is to come as long as you live?_

"_I do."_

"_Will you, Sveta: Queen of Belinsk, have Amiti: King of Ayuthay, to be your husband? To be faithful and honest with him, to respect, trust, help and care him. To share your life with him; and forgive him as we have been forgiven, through the best and worst of what is to come as long as you life?"_

"_I do."_

"_In the eyes of Weyard, and in the name of the Wise One, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may now kiss the bride."_

After the ceremony ended, I stayed back and walked along the beach, my feet in the water. Soon dusk hit Weyard and I glanced at the white flowers that were still scattered along the water's surface.

"You knew I'd be here, didn't you?" said a light voice behind me.

I turned to face a man in a mask. His figure shadowed by the lack of light, " Of course," I answered, "What father wouldn't come see his son on his wedding day?..."

The man in the mask chuckled and shook his head, "Read it as you will, but don't get the idea that I actually care for the boy…."

"I know right? 'It's all for the grander scheme', …or something like that."

He moved closer to me and I pulled back from him as he held my chin in his hand, "Regardless, I'm sure you succeeded in filing my role for me."

I nodded, "I'm a much better father, although both of us cannot truly teach him what love is…."

"Don't be so mean…" he said as he shook his finger, " I know what love is…"

He tried to advance on me again but I took a jump back, splashing the water as I landed, " Like how you 'loved' Mia, and 'loved' my father, and 'loved' Veriti….and how you supposedly 'love'…." I trailed off.

"Yes?" he inquired. I didn't answer and the man in the mask turned his back to me, " Do you believe he loves her?"

"He cares for her deeply. He would do anything for her."

"Good, " he answered as he started walking away, "Let us hope then, that he will never become like me."

I watched as the mysterious man disappeared into the wind. My eyes glancing up at the moon as stars started becoming visible along the horizon.

Ayuthay and Belinsk would co-exist in harmony, and together fight this dark dawn.

Together we would once again breath life into this world, as the sun always returns to the sky.

_I was riding on a wind, _

_Your song ecchoing far_

_Thrown by waves, I am surging towards you._


End file.
